The present invention relates generally to safety razors which are disposable in whole or in part, and more particularly to the blade-bearing head portions thereof.
For several years, disposable, safety razors have either been equipped with disposable blade bearing heads or have been disposable in their entirety While many advances have been made in blade sharpness and shaving comfort, it is still necessary to replace either the blade head or the entire razor relatively frequently since current blades tend to lose their edge quickly Inevitably, the user runs out of new blade heads or razors and is faced with the inconvenience and expense of traveling to the store and buying more and/or suffering through another dull shave Under the circumstances, the possibility of a blade maintaining its keen edge for a substantially longer period of time attracted the present inventor.
It is well known that a sharp edge wears more slowly at lower temperatures, all else being equal. Accordingly the inventor grew accustomed to placing his disposable razor in the freezer until ready for use. While this technique improved the longevity of the razor's cutting edge, it was impossible to sustain the conventional blade's low temperature during the shaving process. Contact with warm water and the user's face quickly raised the temperature of the thin blade. Thus, the present inventor was faced with the problem of maintaining a low blade temperature throughout the shave.